blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread
2 of 8 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=445.5;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Aug 7, 2016 18:21:01 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread The Abyss > offtopic Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread << < (2/8) > >> Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: lm_Brian on June 07, 2015, 01:14:40 AM --- --- Quote from: Lykonian on June 07, 2015, 12:51:31 AM --- --- Quote from: lm_Brian on June 07, 2015, 12:47:53 AM ---Are others welcome? I need to manipulate your shitfests into steadily increasing, reaching their peak at the exact time required by one of my operations. To do this, I need to be able to participate in them. Cotton, you are a voluptuous harlet and a shame on your family. No one would willingly raise a boz shill like you. --- End quote --- No, you're not allowed here. --- End quote --- b-but I have been shitposting besides TVE from the start! Who are you to deny me my freedoms to shitpost? --- End quote --- Leader of SPQR, now leave Ept2415: lm_Brian: --- Quote from: Lykonian on June 07, 2015, 01:21:03 AM --- Leader of SPQR, now leave --- End quote --- Fuck you. I have twice your postcount, you can't tell me what to do. Go fuck yourself you dirty fox. you are no better than cxc, he tried to tell me what to do on these forums and paid with his life, and you will do no better. Cotton: --- Quote from: Ept2415 on June 07, 2015, 01:22:43 AM --- --- End quote --- Obligatory SiameseDream: --- Quote from: Cotton on June 07, 2015, 01:57:36 AM --- --- Quote from: Ept2415 on June 07, 2015, 01:22:43 AM --- --- End quote --- Obligatory --- End quote --- You need to update this. We're at 5 active and morally superior members right now. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 3 of 3 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=445.30. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 16:59:43 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 3 Author Topic: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread (Read 2013 times) Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #30 on: June 07, 2015, 06:07:20 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 07, 2015, 06:01:52 AM Well in Bloc I fought against the Goons, fought the RVL in WWB2, I was an original member of REDCOLOUR and helped win the Colour Wars. DU at its height under me was about where The Order is now and I've also lead BAMF. Nice. Do you want a cookie? Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Cotton Hero Member Offline 574 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #31 on: June 07, 2015, 06:08:49 AM » Quote from: Pertti II on June 07, 2015, 06:07:20 AM Quote from: Cotton on June 07, 2015, 06:01:52 AM Well in Bloc I fought against the Goons, fought the RVL in WWB2, I was an original member of REDCOLOUR and helped win the Colour Wars. DU at its height under me was about where The Order is now and I've also lead BAMF. Nice. Do you want a cookie? Yes Gib Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #32 on: June 07, 2015, 06:22:52 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 07, 2015, 06:01:52 AM Citation needed if you mean me, if that's directed toward Robo then you should check a mirror homeboy. Muh krakens kraken, singular. I only did it once. 90% of the leaks of my apparent multi empire was just me baiting robo to make sure he would multi also. And you may not have multied, but you certainly served and continue to serve one who does, so you can't exactly call it any credence against TVE to accuse them also. Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati Cotton Hero Member Offline 574 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #33 on: June 07, 2015, 08:00:12 AM » Quote from: lm_Brian on June 07, 2015, 06:22:52 AM 90% of the leaks of my apparent multi empire was just me baiting robo to make sure he would multi also. Cool story Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis Montgomery Hero Member Offline 601 Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #34 on: June 07, 2015, 02:26:46 PM » >ITT Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=45596 lm_Brian Hero Member Offline 1549 Personal Text #ItsAllPartOfThePlan Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #35 on: June 07, 2015, 04:29:01 PM » Quote from: Cotton on June 07, 2015, 08:00:12 AM Quote from: lm_Brian on June 07, 2015, 06:22:52 AM 90% of the leaks of my apparent multi empire was just me baiting robo to make sure he would multi also. Cool story Logged Not currently playing bloc Inventor of the realtime differential indexer ™ Member of the Bloc Illuminati SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #36 on: June 08, 2015, 04:02:27 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 07, 2015, 06:01:52 AM Quote from: lm_Brian on June 07, 2015, 05:39:46 AM >has actually been confirmed to use multies, and never admitted it Citation needed if you mean me, if that's directed toward Robo then you should check a mirror homeboy. Muh krakens Quote from: lm_Brian on June 07, 2015, 05:39:46 AM >has had no part on any world event in the whole iteration Not instigating or being subjected to war autism is not by itself a negative. And I know you embrace the concept but you aren't Bloc autistic, Brian. You are actually, medically autistic. Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on June 07, 2015, 05:47:47 AM You know you're a bad bloc player when the most prestigious thing you've done is left an alliance. Well in Bloc I fought against the Goons, fought the RVL in WWB2, I was an original member of REDCOLOUR and helped win the Colour Wars. DU at its height under me was about where The Order is now and I've also lead BAMF. You know nothing about me except what you've picked up in random posts over the last week or so. You know little about the game itself. Honestly dude you have been obsessing hard over me the last few days. Like sending me PM's on Rizon, really? Are you a legit stalker? Are you going to try to murder me? Not even shitposting m8. If Du was so great, why'd you leave it for the Brotherhood of Multies? No, the muslim guy is not my multi. I have never multied and never will, if you want to present evidence then by all means do so. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #37 on: June 15, 2015, 03:55:01 AM » So how long will it be before BoZ decides it's time for world domination? Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Cotton Hero Member Offline 574 Personal Text Dominus Fortitudo Nostra Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #38 on: June 15, 2015, 04:14:42 AM » Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on June 15, 2015, 03:55:01 AM So how long will it be before BoZ decides it's time for world domination? I dominated yer mum's world last night Logged New Caucasus: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=4392 First Officer of PALADIN Former leader of Dictators United and BAMF Former first officer of BoZ Former global tyrant of TRW Bearer of a 3,000 ft. penis SiameseDream Hero Member Offline 1335 Re: Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread « Reply #39 on: June 15, 2015, 04:42:12 AM » Quote from: Cotton on June 15, 2015, 04:14:42 AM Quote from: The Morally Superior: II on June 15, 2015, 03:55:01 AM So how long will it be before BoZ decides it's time for world domination? I dominated yer mum's world last night Very mature thing for the leader/officer/fuckingwhatever of TOP KIKE to say. Logged cxcxxxxx - Today at 2:42 PM no im your cuck "Creating multies is using the game's mechanics too." -Brian Print Pages: 1 2 3 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » offtopic » Official Cotton and TVE shit slinging bitch fighting thread SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2